warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixie
}} }} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Pixie |loner=Pixie |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks=Unknown}} Pixie is a fluffy, yellowing white she-cat with clumped fur, green eyes, a thin tail, and a scarred muzzle. She wears a collar with a bell on it, and has ragged ear-tips. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :As Talltail and Jake search for Jay, Pixie and Marmalade, although not by name, move from the shadows. Talltail can make out their fur and the ends of their ears, and notices that they were fighters. Marmalade claims that they had trespassers, and Pixie shows disgust in response. Marmalade corrects her, as they would have some fun with them, and suggests for them to take them to Jay. :Once they bring them to Jay, Pixie nudges Talltail forward, and explains that they found Jake and Talltail in the alley. The latter replies that she didn't have to push, and Pixie inquires if he was to plan on pushing back. Red then asks why Talltail and Jake were present, and Jay replies that Pixie and Marmalade had brought them. After Jake impresses Jay, the latter asks why couldn't her companions think of it, and Pixie bristles. Yellowfang's Secret'' :Pixie is a kittypet that shares residence with the young Red and intimidating Marmalade, in Twolegplace. She is first seen when she follows Marmalade out of a den. Pixie, when Raggedpelt prepares to fight, raises her tail and asks him and Yellowpaw that if they allow them to ask a question, they will leave afterward. Yellowpaw agrees to this and jumps onto the fence, pausing for a moment, but is given a push from Pixie, who tells her to get a move on. Despite losing her balance, Yellowpaw lands gracefully. Red, having witnessed what Pixie did, tells Pixie that she did well in showing Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt who was in charge. :Pixie takes part in the battle against ShadowClan. She attacks Yellowfang, who proceeds to knock her over and pin her to the ground, demanding to know what is going on. Pixie hisses that ShadowClan had stolen Boulder and Red, and when Yellowfang is confused about what she means, she flings Yellowfang off and disappears into the battling mass of cats. :After the battle is over, Pixie questions why Russetpaw and Boulder would prefer to live with wild, cruel cats, and that they had come to rescue them. When Marmalade asks where Hal is, Russetpaw chokes out that he was dead, and Marmalade and Pixie exchange a horrified glance. :As the kittypets are leaving, she pads up to Russetpaw and Boulder, and tells them that they'll always be welcomed back, should they change their minds. When Boulder replies that they're warriors now, Pixie shakes her head sadly, saying that Hal had paid for it with his life, and that it was all for nothing. Trivia Mistakes *She was mistakenly called male. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references pl:Skrzatkade:Pixieru:Феяfi:Keijufr:Lutine Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Kittypets Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Loners